Where Eggs Come From
by LorwynLoup
Summary: This is my thoughts on where eggs come from. It is BunearyXPikachu and is rated M for suggestive themes


 **+This story is based on JTZ29's story Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us. Which he gave me permission to use. This story will revolve around Pikachu and Buneary and is my thoughts on how Eggs are created. Hope you enjoy!**

 **++BTW, I don't own Pokemon.**

Pikachu was happy for Ash. He really was. His partner and best friend had come a long way in four years since his former friends told him to give up on his dream of being a Pokemon Master and all that hard work paid off. Now, Ash held the Champion titles for Kalos, Unova, Hoenn, and Sinnoh and was currently working on Kanto. As Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, the electric mouse looked back at the group following the Champion as they wandered through a forest to Ash's next gym in Kanto, though that still hadn't been decided yet. Cilan and his girlfriend Burgundy walked hand in hand as Ash's harem walked in groups. Anabel and Flannary talked about nothing in particular while Dawn, May, and Cynthia were discussed contest moves. Roxie absent mindedly tuned her guitar while Iris and Hilda reminisced about Unova.

Internally sighing, Pikachu turned back around thinking of recent events. Ash recently decimated Brock as payback for doubting him using only Sceptile and while Pikachu was glad to see Brock be punished, he was rather down about not being able to battle in the last few weeks. He knew he wasn't going to go up against Brock but Pikachu had his heart set on battling Hilda for the Unova Champion Title; but as fate would have it, Ash beat her with only Victini and Meloetta.

With the sun starting to set, Ash and his group came upon a very large clearing near a stream.

"Let's stop here for tonight." Ash said stopping.

The rest agreed and set up camp. Everyone released their Pokémon to play or train or relax in the quiet atmosphere as Cilan and Burgundy with help from a few others, started getting dinner ready. Eventually it was time for bed and everyone retired to their respective areas. As Ash slept, Pikachu slipped away from the group to just be by himself and think.

"Pi Pika chu." The mouse muttered quietly as it looked up at the brilliant full moon. ("Maybe I should go back to Juniper's lab.")

(From here on out Pokéspeak will be translated.)

Pikachu was so deep in thought of trying to decide what he should do, he didn't hear the small rustle or the quiet question that was asked. It wasn't until Dawn's Buneary placed a soft furry paw on Pikachu's shoulder that he finally responded with a small jump. Electricity crackled from his cheeks as he turned around.

 **"Pikachu, are you alright?"** Buneary asked concern filling her eyes.

 **"Oh, Buneary. Please don't startle me like that! I almost electrocuted you!"** Pikachu chastised knowing that the small ball of crackling electrical light, that Clemont gave him, would have done serious damage to Buneary.

 **"Sorry. So what's wrong?"** Buneary inquired again.

 **"It's nothing. I just feel left out these days. Like I'm not important to Ash now that he has Mega Evolution and multiple Legendries at his side. I was debating on whether or not to just return to Juniper's lab or maybe give Clemont a visit. I know I could do some serious training if I went to Kalos for a bit. I might even find another Thunder Stone and evolve."** Pikachu said stating his problem.

Hearing this made the small rabbit Pokémon very angry and used Dizzy Punch to hopefully knock some sense into her long time crush. The surprise attack made contact knocking Pikachu several feet back.

 **"Are you stupid?!"** Buneary asked harshly as to not wake any Pokémon or their trainers sleeping roughly 200 yards away. **"You are just as powerful as any Legendary and you know it."**

 **"Ow!"** Pikachu said rubbing the spot Buneary hit. Once he got his bearings, the mouse responded. **"I don't feel like I'm important."**

Buneary's ear unfurled again colliding harshly with Pikachu's cheek. **"You idiot! You are important to Ash. You stood by him even when his old friends left. Don't you see? You are his rock. You keep him grounded and you continue to make him stronger."** Buneary ranted angrily. **"So yes, you are important to him and if you left, it would devastate not only him but me to. I went through heartache twice, and I'll be damned if I have to lose you again!"**

Buneary's rant cut off when she realized what she said. Blushing heavily she hid her face in her cottony yellow fur. Pikachu blushed heavily as well but managed to recover. It was no secret that Buneary had feelings for him but after the incident Buneary had calmed down to let Ash and Pikachu train and prove the doubters wrong.

 **"I didn't know you still had feelings for me."** Pikachu said.

Buneary glared at Pikachu even though she still held her scarlet blush causing the electric type to flinch. **"Of course I still have feelings for you! You inspire me to be as strong as possible without evolving. You are a true leader and a hard worker. Even when you were practically annihilated by that Raichu back in Sinnoh you refused to evolve but became even stronger!"**

Buneary continued to rant about why she was in love with Pikachu and how heartbroken she was when he left to travel Sinnoh then again when Ash went to Kalos. The rabbit Pokémon had tears pooling in her eyes as she continued to pour her heart out to Pikachu. **"I want to be strong enough so you'd finally notice me. But nothing I did ever caught your eye! Not even winning the Grand Festival got you to notice me!"**

Pikachu let the rabbit rant but felt guilty for not realizing that Buneary still in love with him. Looking back on the last few years Pikachu face palmed himself for not noticing the signs that Buneary tried to hide.

 **"Oh Arceus! I'm turning into Ash!"** Pikachu muttered.

Noticing that the yelling had stopped, Pikachu looked up. Realizing that Buneary had finally gotten to the point she couldn't talk because she was crying Pikachu walked over and sat down next to her.

 **"Please don't cry Buneary."** Pikachu said as he hugged the brown and yellow rabbit. **"Huh? Buneary whats in your pocket?"**

Buneary cried into Pikachu's shoulder momentarily ignoring the question and just cried. After a bit, Buneary calmed down and sniffled as she let Pikachu wipe the tears from her eyes. Reaching into a pocket on the inside of her heart vest, the Rabbit Pokémon pulled out a small gray stone.

 **"Like I said, I want to be strong without evolving. I've had to carry this stupid thing for the past 3 years."** Buneary sniffled as Pikachu finally recognized the stone as the infamous Anti-Evolution item, the Everstone. **"But why bother carrying this anymore? You never even noticed."**

Pikachu was shocked as he stared at Buneary who placed the stone back in her vest pocket. He knew that some Pokemon, like Bulbasaur and himself, wanted to be the strongest they could be without evolving. While others, like Piplup, were afraid of evolving because some had personality shifts. But Buneary didn't fit into either category, she held back from evolving for Pikachu.

Pikachu hugged Buneary again and nuzzled her cheek, careful to avoid touching her with the red pouches on his cheeks. He didn't want to shock the poor girl. The nuzzle caught Buneary off guard causing her mind to go blank.

 **"You're wrong. I did notice. I noticed everything but then you started avoiding me so I thought you were over your crush phase. I'm sorry."** Pikachu said giving Buneary a small lick.

Both Buneary and Pikachu turned red at the small kiss but Buneary quickly returned it with a small lick of her own.

As Buneary kissed Pikachu's cheek, Buneary caught a sweet scent pouring from the Mouse Pokémon while Pikachu noticed an attractive scent radiating from the Rabbit Pokémon. Both of them created a small pheromone laced mist covering the small area effectively hiding the two lagomorph Pokémon. As each reveled in the other's scent, their heart's started racing and temperatures started climbing. Their heat peaking, both stared at each other with love and lust causing soft red light to envelop them. When the light receded, Buneary and Pikachu discovered they had changed forme and blushed heavily. Pikachu stared lustfully at Buneary's newly formed womanhood as she stared in shock at Pikachu's large manhood. Letting their primal drives take over, Buneary bent over and wiggled her cotton covered rear waiting for Pikachu to take her.

(A little while later)

Sliding out of Buneary, Pikachu fell to a sitting position on the ground. Trying to catch his breath the electric type reached out to pull Buneary into his lap. As the two lovers cuddled and began their descent from their pleasure high, the pheromone mist swirled around them causing Buneary to glow a baby pink while Pikachu gained a baby blue aura. Suddenly after images of Pikachu and Buneary flew from their bodies, sapping them of most of their remaining energy. The after images merged with the mist causing a flash of white light. When the flash receded, not only were Pikachu and Buneary back in their original forme, but sitting in front of the exhausted Pokémon was a large duel colored egg. The top half was yellow while the bottom was black. Pikachu and Buneary slowly got up on trembling legs and went to inspect the egg that held their child. Pikachu gave Buneary another small lick. Buneary blushed and returned the lick as she curled up next to their egg. Pikachu curled up on the other side of the egg and said **"I love you, Buneary."** Before drifting off to sleep knowing in a few hours Ash and Dawn would be looking for them.

 **"I love you too Pikachu."** Buneary said with a faint blush on her cheeks before submitting to the invading sleep.

 **+Hi All, first off I'd like to thank JTZ29 for letting me use his story for a basis for mine. If you haven't checked out his work, please do. As mentioned above, this story is in the same world his story: Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us and takes place shortly after Chapter 41.**

 **++On that note I feel like I have to explain why I wrote this the way I did. As most, if not everyone, know that eggs just mysteriously appear when 2 Pokémon breed. On top of that no one has ever seen them breed anyway. Because of this knowledge, I decided that whenever 2 Pokémon breed, they create a mist that temporarily hides them from view as well as being a driving factor in Egg Creation in the fact that after sex, the mist would take all the sexual energy and the rest of the energy the Pokémon had and swirl together to create an egg. The forme change was a way to keep the breeding thing a mystery and sorta keep true to the realism of that world. Let's face it, if Pikachu or any other male Pokémon fight the way they fight, most of the time one of the males would be rendered unable to battle due to being hit in their family jewels.**

 **+++ For those waiting on my next Rosario+Vampire chapter I promise it is coming. I'm just working out a few kinks in the next chapter as well as some other personal things.**

 **++++ Well that's all for now! Please R+R!**


End file.
